


Literary Connection

by lostangelkira



Series: Reader's Archive [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kickass Reader, Love, Multi, NSFW, Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, body image issues, brief Alpha Dean, brief angst, mischevious Cas, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: You started out as a fan of the Supernatural book series the prophet Chuck wrote. After a hunt brought the Winchesters to you, you gave up your life for the Hunting life. It didn't help that the more time you spent with them, the more you fell in love with the brothers...and Castiel, angel of the Lord.Ashamed of your body and afraid of rejection, you never let it show what you felt for them. Instead pouring your frustrations into writing fan fiction...about Dean, Sam and Castiel.When you're invited to be the Guest of Honor at a nearby convention, you take it as an opportunity to get a little time away. But what happens when they find out what you do with your free time?





	Literary Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this story to be non-canon and out of timeline. The boys found the bunker not long after averting the Apocalypse after Season 5, Sam having been saved from the Cage safely and soul intact.
> 
> This idea has not let up whenever I try to work on my current unfinished story. So I got it finished and out of my head so I can work on other stuff.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

*Y/N*

“And that’s the end,” you sighed, hitting Save on your laptop before creating another copy of the finished manuscript. “Finally. That one’s been bugging me forever.”

Before you closed your laptop, you got a notification of a new email in your inbox. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes when you saw the sender. It was the Master Administrator on the fanfiction site you posted a couple of works on. You’d only posted 4 or 5 short stories on the site, but they were the highest rated on the entire website and was at the top of nearly everyone’s ‘Must Read’ list.

The message read:

 

_Good Evening,_

_As the MA of waywardtravelers.com, I’m messaging you to inform you that the 1st Annual Wayward Con is going to be running from Oct. 29th to Oct. 31st. We have several guests attending, including the author of the Supernatural book series that led to the creation of the website where so many fans come together to share their works inspired by this underrated, yet well-received book series, like yourself._

_I’m offering you to come and be our Guest of Honor, assisting with some of our big charity events and allowing some of your own fans meet the author of their favorite fan works. Also, I’m offering to publish your works on the site…and any others you may have in your files into an anthology work that will be printed by my publishing company and offered for sale at the event._

_If interested, kindly respond to this email no later than October 1st._

_Sincerely,_  
Madame Talbot  
Master Administrator, waywardtravelers.com 

 

You’d received two other emails over the past month like this one. Looking at the calendar, you found that you had one week to respond. You looked around your cozy room in the bunker. When you first posted a story, you were just a fan of the books. They had grabbed you from the first few pages and you were hooked. As you read along, you couldn’t help but write stories about the characters, placing yourself in as the female lead…the target of Sam and Dean’s affections. When a werewolf targeted your neighborhood and you as its next entrée, you not only found out that monsters were real…but that the books were real. Sam and Dean…were real men. They were just as smart and handsome as the books made them out to be. After what you’d been a part of, you chose to join the brothers and become a Hunter. You were a natural at the job, it turned out. But hanging out with your two biggest crushes…only fueled your imagination. And plagued you with dreams of midnight rendezvous with both Sam and Dean. Thankfully, your room was on the far end, away from theirs.

And when Castiel started showing up…you’d found every possible ward to keep him out of your room and out of your head while you dream. The last thing you wanted was him to see the things you wrote about the three of them with you. The dreams you had of them coming at you…wanting you. You’d had to devote a couple of credit cards to just keeping you in supply of batteries and purchasing…adult toys. You kept burning out the motors.

It had been a year since you’d given up your old life for the Hunter life. You didn’t regret it…but you were tired of being so damn frustrated, watching them hit on and take women to bed. Granted, you weren’t the busty, leggy kind of woman they went after. You were confident in your looks, but not enough to try anything with any of them. You were shorter than Dean, chubby, thighs that rubbed together a little too much. But it hurt when the men you truly found yourself falling in love with…didn’t see you that way. And if any of them found out about what you’ve written about them…they’d never talk to you again. Hearing a knock at your door, you glanced at the email again.

“Just a minute!” you called out.

Sighing heavily, you hit ‘Reply’…and typed a quick email agreeing to come. Once it was sent, you locked your computer and slid it under your bed before getting up. Opening the door, you smiled when you found Sam standing there.

“What’s up?” you asked.

“I’m heading into town for a supply run,” he replied. “Did you want to go with?”

“Yeah,” you answered. “I need to hit the post office and check my PO Box.”

Quickly getting your shoes on, you grabbed your wallet and followed Sam to the garage. You couldn’t help but steal glances at him, your mind wandering to him doing other things with her. And it all wasn’t even sex. You had had a few relationships, but they didn’t last long and all ended the same way. Her boyfriends leaving her for prettier, thinner women. You’d tried to flirt…pick up men when you decided to go out with the boys.

The one time you’d managed to find someone that suggested going back to their hotel, you were more than ready for a great night. But that was quickly dashed when his three friends and roommates laughed at you. When he did the same, you decked him and walked back out. You’d been grateful that night you’d driven. You didn’t try again after that. Instead, you relied on your growing collection of toys.

“You ok, y/n?” Sam asked as they pulled up to the grocery store. “You look distracted.”

“Sorry,” you sighed. “I’m just…I got a lot on my mind.”

“Coming out with us tonight?” he asked. “You seem like you could use a night out.”

“If you feel you need a designated driver, I will,” you answered as you got out of the car.

“Y/n, come on,” Sam pleaded a little. “You haven’t come out with us for months.”

“I’d rather not,” you told him as you entered the store, grabbing a cart. “One less set of drinks to buy. And no offense, I’m not up to playing wingman for you guys.”

“We could return the favor,” Sam said with a wink as they worked together to select fresh produce.

You couldn’t help but blush, moving on to the dry good aisles.

“I’m sorry if I’ve embarrassed you,” he said quietly as he walked next to you. “But I haven’t seen you leave a bar with anyone…or is it you’re…into girls?”

“Sam,” you sighed, turning to him. “Enough, alright? It’s not like I haven’t tried.” You turned away and shrugged. “It’s…no one’s interested, ok? I’m used to it.”

Before he could say anything, you rushed along, grabbing food for the pantry you knew you needed and a few things for yourself. You kept busy with the shopping, barely looking at Sam. How could you admit to him what you were reduced to? How lonely you felt without telling them how you felt about him, Dean and Cas? Sam gave up trying to talk to you and you hated yourself for it, the distance there was now.

After the groceries were bought and loaded into the car, you headed for the post office. When you checked your box, you felt your face heat up. Your latest online purchase had arrived, the box a plain dark blue, the shipping label extremely discreet. This one was an impulse buy, the reviews…intriguing. At least you had something to look forward to once the boys went out. Grabbing it and the rest of your mail, you went back outside and waited for Sam to finish his business. Sam saw the box and blushed as he started the car. Great. He knew what you’d bought. When they finally got back to the bunker, Sam turned off the car, but didn’t get out.

“Seriously, come out with us tonight,” he said quietly. “We’re heading a town over to a brand-new bar; get some food, maybe play a little pool. See what happens. No pressure.”

“Fine,” you sighed. “I’ll take my mail to my room and I’ll be back to help with the groceries.”

Dean came out and helped with the groceries, smiling and joking with you. It helped brighten your mood some. He was a natural flirt and you flirted back just as much. Too bad it was all friendly on his side of it. Once the groceries were unpacked and put away, Dean leaned against the counter, checking his phone.

“It’s 4:30,” he said. “I’m hitting the showers and getting changed to go out. I’m hungry.”

“Let me know when you’re done in the bathroom, Dean,” you told him, nodding. “I’ll be in my room and I’ll grab a shower next.”

“Aww…don’t want to share some hot water with me?” he asked teasingly.

“Rain check, Casanova,” you retorted.

Dean feigned hurt.

“How will I go on?” he asked.

“Same as you always do,” you sighed, heading for your room.

Since the city you were going to was large and you hadn’t been there, maybe you’d finally luck out and have a decent evening. You weren’t going to get your hopes up on getting laid. That didn’t mean you weren’t going to dress well. After picking out your clothes and the makeup you were going to put on, you decided to check your email. Sure enough, you’d received a response.

 

_Thank you for your response! We are thrilled you’ll be joining us for our event. Before sending your works to publication, if you have any other pieces to add, we would be happy to add them to your book. The deadline for this will be 2 days from today._

_Sincerely,  
Madame Talbot_

 

Giving a shrug, you looked through the small library of stories on your laptop and selected ten others to add. The shortest was 10 pages, the longest…nearly 50 pages. You also quickly typed up a foreword to go in the front of the book. Once the email was sent off, you heard a knock at your door. Dean must be finished in the bathroom. Putting your things into a bag, you headed for the communal bathroom to get ready.

 

*Dean*

 

Dressed in a new shirt and fresh jeans, he turned on the stereo in his room and put on some cologne. Hearing a knock on the doorjamb, he turned to see Sam there, looking deep in thought.

“What’s got your panties twisted, Samantha?” he joked.

“I’m worried about y/n,” his brother replied.

“How so?” he asked, checking his wallet.

“I think she’s frustrated,” Sam said. “She nearly took my head off at the store from a simple joke. From the way she sounded, I don’t think she has had a fun evening out since she’s been with us.”

“Hard to believe,” Dean said. “She’s so fun and cute.”

“I don’t know, man,” his brother sighed.

“Bathroom’s all yours, Sam,” he heard y/n say.

Dean was pleasantly surprised when he got a look at her when Sam went around her to head for his room. She was dressed in black jeans with boots that came up to her mid-calf, her shirt was a simple black blouse with gold trim. She was wearing a little bit of makeup and her hair was lightly curled.

“Looking good, foxy lady,” he all but purred, pulling her to him.

She laughed as she stepped back.

“Thanks, Dean,” she replied with a blush. “You’re looking good as well.”

It was so damn adorable. How could any man say no to this? He certainly had a hell of a time keeping himself from going after her. He let her ease back when Sam came back, dressed and ready to go.

 

*Y/N*

 

The half hour drive to the bar was quiet. There wasn’t really anything to talk about. The three of them had been working hunts back to back for the last month. It was nice to get out and chill. You couldn’t help but be impressed by the place as Dean parked the car. ‘Silver Spur’ written in neon on the outside of the bar suggested barbeque or tex-mex in terms of food. It had been a while since you’d had a good meal of either. Maybe it will be fun.

“Madame,” Dean said, pulling up her door and offering his arm.

You couldn’t help but smile as you took his arm and walked into the bar together. The hostess sat the three of you in a booth right across from the bar. After flashing IDs and ordering drinks, you got a look at the menu. When the waitress dropped off drinks; whiskey neat for the boys and a mojito for you, you listed off what you wanted from the menu. Sam and Dean ordered as well. When they handed their menus off, Dean couldn’t stop smiling.

“What?” you asked.

“I just enjoy seeing a woman know what she wants and going after it,” he said with that smirk on his face. The one that practically set your panties on fire.

You couldn’t help but blush, shrugging as you took a long pull off your drink.

“You could say that,” she told him. “Anyone grabbing your attention?”

“Not really,” Dean replied with a shrug. “I think I’ll take it easy tonight.”

“I’m going to hustle for a bit of fun money,” Sam told them, getting up and swaggering over to a pool table full of what appeared to be sorority girls.

“I’m surprised you’re not taking a shot at that,” you said to Dean, gesturing over to the pool table. “Bet you could get three of them to take you back to the sorority house for the night.”

“Tempting,” he said, appearing to think it over. But he just sat back in the booth and sighed. “But between you and me…I want more than just one night.”

“Dean Winchester…wants a grownup relationship,” you said, trying not to laugh. “Did hell finally freeze over?”

“Don’t you want a little more out of this life of ours?” he asked.

“Even if I do,” you answered. “We don’t always get what we want.”

Feeling a poke on your shoulder, you turned and found yourself staring at an attractive young man. He was probably around your age, late 20s, heading for 30. He was toned all over, his hazel eyes warm and inviting.

“Can I help you?” you asked.

“I apologize, but I came over to see if you’re single,” he asked with a smirk. “I see you came in with two guys.”

“I am,” you answered, unable to keep your face from turning red. “They’re my roommates.”

“Good,” the guy said, his smile getting wider. “Then they’re not going to clock me for what I’m going to do next.”

Before you could ask, the man put his hands on either side of your face and kissed you softly at first. You were shocked to say the least. But with the drought you’ve been going through, being touched at all had you soaking wet already. You moaned softly and let him deepen the kiss. When his hand moved lower, you grabbed it and shoved it between your legs while you got your hand between his.

That had the guy pulling back. You wanted to whine at the loss. Without another word, he got up and went over to a table on the far side of the bar. He chatted with his friends, pointing at you. They laughed and you could see money exchanging hands. Ah. It had been a bet to kiss the fat girl. No wonder he freaked. You turned away, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. Dean wasn’t sitting on his side any more, he must have went to the bathroom.

It was better that way. How embarrassing would it be if they saw the kind of torment you had to deal with anytime you went out? You shuddered at the thought, turning your attention to the food being brought to the table. Your mouth watered as the waiter sat your brisket and rib platter with a baked potato, butter and sour cream and a side of green beans in front of you, Sam and Dean’s food hitting the table a couple minutes later.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the assholes across the bar, snickering. You kept your eyes on your plate, carefully cutting your ribs apart.

“You get that guy’s number?” you heard Dean ask.

Taking a deep breath, you looked over at Dean as he scooted into the booth, pulling his burger and fries closer. He looked a little…angry?

“No,” you told him, turning back to your food. “I turned him down. Guy was a total douchebag. Can’t lie…it was a good kiss.”

“Not even good enough for a one-night stand,” Dean said with a chuckle, his smile returning. “Good for you. You’ve got standards.”

“Try again, buddy!” the guy called from across the room, his buddies cracking up. “She was soaking wet from one fucking touch! But I don’t fuck livestock!”

You slammed your silverware down and walked to their table. The guy and his buddies were still laughing.

“Come to beg to suck my dick?” he teased. “Bet you would if I considered giving you a pity fuck.”

The laughter stopped when you smacked him so hard, he fell off his stool.

“I will never fucking beg for anything from you,” you growled, spitting on him before turning your back.

When a heavy hand landed on your shoulder, you let your training take over. Grabbing hold of the wrist, you wrenched the weight forward, letting the momentum carry him over you to slam to the ground. Keeping hold of the guy’s wrist, you wrenched it hard. Just a little more pressure and it would pop his shoulder free of its socket. Keeping hold of his arm, you used your left hand to toss a knife, pinning one of his friend’s collars to the wall next to him. The other two chose to stay seated.

“Come after me again and I’ll take my other knife and cut your fucking balls off,” you snarled at him, tightening your grip.

“I’m going to deck you out, you bitch,” he spat, trying to get up.

You let the asshole have it and popped his shoulder clean out of its socket. He screamed in pain.

“Have fun recovering from the dislocated shoulder,” you spat, letting him go. The guy chose to stay on the ground.

Turning back towards Sam and Dean, you walked back to the table calmly.

“You guys stay here,” you told them softly. “Have a good night. I’m getting Cas to take me home.”

Before they could say anything, you walked out. Once in the alley behind the bar, you prayed to Castiel. A couple seconds later, the angel walked up to face you.

“Rough night?” he asked, that raspy voice of his comforting and irritating as it sparked your sex drive.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you sighed. “Just take me back to the bunker, please.”

He nodded and took hold of your hand. Seconds later, the two of you were back in the bunker’s library.

“Thanks, Cas,” you told him. “Sorry if I took you away from anything.”

“What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing important,” you sighed, “I just needed to get home quick.”

“Why can’t you tell me what’s going on with you?” Cas asked, sounding frustrated. “You’re so closed off and no matter how hard I try, I have no clue why every time you pray to me, it’s to bring you back here. Am I not your friend?”

“You are my friend, Castiel,” you told him, trying your best not to cry in front of him. “But there are things that I can’t share with you, Sam or Dean. I probably couldn’t even tell Jody about the shit I have to put up with and I won’t unload on anyone who can’t understand what I’m going through.” You turned away from him. “Thank you for your help. I’m…I’m tired. I’m going to grab a shower before bed.”

“Goodbye then,” Cas told her before flying off.

Now that you were alone, you headed for your room and grabbed your baggiest, comfiest clothes and took a quick shower. Once clean and dressed, you grabbed a couple bottles of water, some light snacks and locked yourself in your room. After pulling your heavy dresser in front of it, you sat on your bed and let yourself go. You cried out of frustration and loneliness. It didn’t matter what kind of life you were leading, you were going to end up alone.

When you decided to take up hunting and trained with Sam or Dean, you took a lot of Sam’s suggestions for your everyday meals, occasionally splurging on a meal, especially whenever Dean was cooking. Any chance you got to visit a doctor, you were always surprised by the amount of weight you’d lost; already having lost 50 pounds that was wasting space. You felt good about yourself. Most of the time anyway. You knew the guy was an idiot and none of the stuff he’d said was right. But it still hurt to be reminded of how people saw you. As the tears slowed, you grabbed your laptop and started writing endlessly into the night.

 

*Dean*

 

He will admit, he was shocked when that guy was forward and asked y/n if she was single. Dean got up and sat at the bar, knowing she hadn’t noticed. He felt like an ass sitting there, but he had to make sure she’d be ok. He pretended to look at his phone, instead using his selfie camera to find out what was going on behind him. When he saw the guy kiss her, he wanted to rip him off and tell him she was taken so he could kiss her. Seeing her get into it, he backed off. She seemed to really want what the guy was selling. So when the guy backed off and walked off, he was confused. Switching to his front facing camera, he watched the guy sit and talk with his friends. When money switched hands, Dean wanted to deck the son of a bitch.

Having a seat back at the table, he could tell she was about to tear up. The few times he’d seen her cry was when she had a nasty wound getting sewn up. She was tough as nails. When he asked about what happened, she said she told the guy off and that was it. He knew what happened, but he didn’t press. To say he was mad when he heard the asshole broadcast to the bar what went down, was a severe understatement. Watching y/n put his ass on the ground and dislocate his shoulder made him proud. He’d taught her that. When she came back to the table to tell them to stay and she walked out…it hurt.

Thinking back, he recalled similar instances whenever they were out. Y/n seemed to be on her own…any time they went out to a bar after a case. Never was gone a whole night from the bunker. Or came to the rescue when either of them needed a ride home. She was always locked in her room whenever she was free. Did she ever have a fling? Maybe she was seeing someone…

Shaking his head, he finished his dinner quickly, same with Sam and once they had hers boxed, they headed home. Once they were back, he went straight for her room. He knew it was locked, like all the other times. Before he knocked to try and get her to let him in, he heard…typing? And…crying? Sighing heavily, he took her food and put it in the fridge. Pulling his phone out, he found y/n’s number and hit Call. After a few rings, she answered.

“Hi, Dean,” she said. He heard her laptop shut. “Sorry about bailing. I just…I didn’t want to end up dealing with the cops.”

“I get it, y/n,” he told her. “I do. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I guess,” she sighed. “Dean…trust me…I’ll be ok. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before. I know it’s bullshit. But sometimes…”

“It hurts anyway,” he finished. “We’re both here for you.”

She hung up and he went back towards his room.

 

*Y/N*

 

Over the next month, they worked a few cases; nothing major. You appreciated that Dean and Sam tried to help after that episode at the bar. But you kept your distance from them. Last thing you needed was for them to find out what you really felt about them. After picking up groceries, you went and checked the PO Boxes. In yours was small package. Ripping it open, you found it was a book. The title was ‘Always Keep Fighting: Supernatural Fan Works’ by Luna Iris. That was the pen name you used online. The back cover went into how the author of Supernatural gave his permission to have fan works published by the top-rated author of waywardtravelers.com. A card inside told her to enjoy the advance copy of the book to be sold at the convention, coming up next week. You tossed the card in the trash. You felt grateful that Sam and Dean decided they needed a couple weeks off from hunting. Tucking the book into one of the grocery bags, you drove back home. Dean was in the garage when you got back. He came up and helped with the bags.

“Thanks for the help,” you told him as you put ice cream in the freezer, the last of the groceries put away.

“You bought a book?” he asked, tossing the book on the table.

Nodding, you grabbed the book, blushing lightly. It made him smile.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Dean told you. “Everyone has their guilty pleasure.”

“About what happened last month,” you said, moving to where you were right in front of him. “I’m really sorry for the shut out. I hated doing it to the three of you.” You sighed and smiled a little when he pulled you in for a tight hug.

“It’s alright,” he told you, running his hands up and down your back. “If it helps, me and Sam slashed that asshole’s tires that night.”

You laughed, you couldn’t help it. Pulling away from him, you smiled. It made him grin wider.

“We’re still taking a couple of weeks off, right?” you asked.

“Definitely,” he said. “Why?”

“I’m going to take a little road trip,” you answered. “There’s a Supernatural fan convention this weekend I was invited to.”

He frowned. “You still read those books?”

You shrugged. “I still enjoy them, even though I live it. I figured I could enjoy myself hanging out.”

“Hope you have fun,” he told you.

“Thanks,” you said.

Feeling bold, you set the book on the table and stretched up, kissing him on the cheek. Blushing, you turned and walked out, completely forgetting the book. You needed to pack.

 

*Dean*

 

“Finally admit to how you feel about y/n?” Sam asked as he had a seat at the table. “Look a little shocked there.”

Shaking his head, he frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen how you look at her,” Sam said. “You want her.”

“This coming from the guy that’s been trying to drop hints to Little Miss Oblivious since she moved in?” Dean laughed. “You’re right. But I don’t want to fight.”

Sam shrugged. “I have nothing against sharing.”

That earned a surprised look from him. Hearing the flapping of wings, they turned to see Cas enter the library.

“Something up, Castiel?” Sam asked.

Cas shook his head.

“Honestly, I’m worried about y/n,” he said.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked, propping his elbows on the table.

“She’s the most guarded human I’ve ever met,” he answered. “She is funny, smart and full of life. I enjoy watching TV with her when I’m free and she’s…got a calming effect on me. On all of us really. But she keeps her room warded against me and she keeps her thoughts so guarded, I can’t get a read on her feelings. That bar you three went to last month…she was nearly in tears when I brought her here. What happened?”

“Guy started hitting on her,” Dean answered, fists tightening. “When it got a little heated, the guy backed off and went back to his table and laughed at her. One of his friends bet him to kiss her. She tried to tell us that the guy was an asshole and she blew him off but he embarrassed the hell out of her. She put him on the ground and dislocated his shoulder before she called you to take her home.”

“I should find that man and put the fear of me into him,” Cas growled.

“He’ll think twice before doing it again after she kicked his ass,” Sam told him. “Not going to lie…I got hard watching.”

“She is…very alluring,” Cas said, blushing.

“You’re interested in her too?” Dean chuckled. “Damn. The three of us are idiots.”

They went quiet as she walked in. Cas perked up and she smiled.

“Something up, Cas?” she asked, giving him a hug.

“No,” he replied. “I came by to relax, nothing’s going on. Dean told me about what happened that night you asked me to bring you home. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thanks, Castiel,” she replied. The angel shivered a little from the use of his full name. “I appreciate it. Well, I’m packed and I’m heading out for my trip. I’ll be back next week.”

“Have fun,” they said in unison.

“She’s gone,” Castiel sighed ten minutes later. “Well?”

“Well what?” Sam asked.

“What are we going to do about this…attraction we have to y/n,” Cas said. “Doesn’t she deserve to know how we feel?”

“How do we know she doesn’t have a boyfriend or something?” Sam asked him back. “She’s pretty private.”

Castiel sat and pulled the book towards him. He looked at the cover, his eyebrows popping up in surprise as he read the back cover.

“People write their own stories off what was going to be the Winchester Gospels?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Some of it is…weird.”

Castiel pulled his phone out and typed for a few minutes. That look of surprise hit his face again after a few minutes. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the blush darkening on his face and neck as he grabbed the book again and read the first couple of pages.

“What’s got you red as a tomato?” Dean teased.

Castiel looked up. “Y/n…she wrote this book.”

“What?!” he and Sam both shouted.

“Look up waywardcon.com,” Castiel told them, going around to Sam as he fired up his laptop.

As Dean came around, the page loaded. Sure enough, there was a picture of y/n, the name Luna Iris under it. She was the Guest of Honor at the convention, credited as the author of the book she’d left behind.

“This must be her advance copy,” Dean said. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re so red.”

Cas snapped his fingers, creating 2 more copies of the book, handing them each one.

“Read the foreword and you’ll understand,” he said. “I’m…going to read a little of this in my room.”

Sam shrugged, taking his copy and walking off. Dean looked at the book. Sighing heavily, he grabbed a beer, picked up the book and headed for his room. Setting his drink and book on his bedside table, he used the bathroom quickly. Once he was settled comfortably, he turned his TV on and found a random show on Netflix, letting it play. Picking up the book, he opened the cover and began with the Foreword.

 

**FOREWORD**

 

_Thank you for purchasing my book. Half of the proceeds are being donated to this year’s charity here at WaywardCon._

_People always ask me, ‘Why do I write these stories?’._

_The first answer I gave for this question was simply, ‘I love these books and I have fun writing them.’. Recently…I don’t really know how to answer that question. While it’s true that I still have fun writing…there’s more to it. It’s been almost a year since I’ve changed my profession. When I did that, I moved into a bigger place with 3 roommates. They…are amazing men. I find that I’m in love with all three of them. ‘Do they know how you feel?’, you may ask. They don’t._

_Living and working with them…I’ve seen the type of woman they prefer and I know I’m not their type. My love life was non-existent before they came along. Don’t read me wrong; I’ve had a few boyfriends and a one-night stand or two. Yet…they were nothing special. I’ve not really had any kind of memorable experience with sex. So I fill in the gaps with my imagination for the stories I write. This whole book is a list of things I’ve always wanted (or try anyway) in a relationship…fling…however you want to label it. At least…just once. I must be doing something right since the comments left on the website beg me for more and earned me the Guest of Honor spot at WaywardCon. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy my works._

_Luna Iris_

 

Dean set the book down, shocked. Y/n was so much more than her weight. Yet…from the way she just summarized her sex life…she has let her size define her. It wasn’t fair. She was lovely, inside and out. She needed to know that. Fuck hiding it anymore. The three of them were going to that convention, he didn’t care if he had to max out all his credit cards to get in. He checked the dates on his phone. It didn’t start until Friday, but no doubt they were paying for her room, so she went early. Putting his phone down, he looked at the table of contents of the book. It gave the title of each story, who the central focus was and a theme. Not all of them had that, but it helped. He picked the first one that had him as the focus and started reading.

He felt heat hitting his own face and throat as a blush hit him hard as he read. Y/n treated this seriously. She gave a summary before the story to set the scene. It was obvious she was extremely observant. And when he hit the sex scenes…holy hell. He’d had to take off his pants and palm himself as he kept reading. She had a hell of an imagination. By the time he finished reading the book, he was a little sore and he had to peel his boxers off, he’d come so many times. The woman had talent. That much was obvious. Once he was dressed in clean sweats and a shirt, he headed for the bathroom. After he was done there and went to the kitchen, he found Sam and Cas. They looked just as disheveled as he did.

“Read it cover to cover?” he asked as he put together a soup to simmer on the stove.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “Read a couple of stories more than once.”

Cas could only nod.

“How did we not even notice?” Sam asked, grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling in frustration.

“She buried it,” Castiel answered. “I didn’t even know. She keeps everything buried so far down…she no doubt feels ashamed. Like it’s wrong.”

“I take it we’re going to be crashing the convention, hmm?” Sam asked as Dean worked at the stove.

“You bet your ass we are,” he said. “So before we do that…the three of us need to talk about how this is going to go.”

 

*Y/N*

 

Friday Afternoon

 

“Did you sleep well?” Maria asked, smiling as you sat next to her. You’d found out the other night when you arrived that this was Madame Talbot and the chairwoman of the convention.

“Very,” you told her. “You didn’t have to get me a suite, you know.”

“Oh, we’re well within budget for that,” she replied as they were handed menus, the rest of the convention board having a seat. “I’m glad you decided to join us for breakfast.”

“I’m not about to pass up a free meal,” you said with a laugh. “That and I wanted to ask…what did you think of the other stories I submitted? The ones that weren’t posted on the site?”

“There were a couple of them that weren’t my normal reads, but overall, they are amazing,” Maria told her. “You write with such depth and emotion…how is it your roommates aren’t begging to at least date you?”

“They’ve never put it out there…I sure as hell don’t plan to just to have them shoot me down,” you replied.

“I take it you’re not a big fan of rejection?” Maria said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not when it’s the same reason,” you sighed. “I try to exercise every chance I get. I enjoy eating lean and healthy. Whenever I get stressed, it takes a ton of willpower to walk away from the comfort foods I love. I…I feel good about myself most days and this little vacation is one of the few times I can wear my cuter clothes.”

“Not every guy is an asshole,” Maria told you softly, taking hold of your hand. “There are men that can look past the outside. You just haven’t found any yet.”

You smiled and looked at your menu. You’d been strict on your meals lately…so you decided to treat yourself with the stuffed French toast, side of bacon and a bowl of berries.

“I hate to pry,” Maria said after the menus were taken and pitchers of juice were brought to the table, “But your roommates…what do they look like?”

“To me…they are what I’ve always pictured Sam, Dean and Castiel to look like,” you answered carefully. Like anyone here would ever believe you lived and worked with the real deal. That their lives are real.

Maria blushed. “Do you have pictures?”

You nodded, pulling out your phone and finding the pictures you took last week, the four of you enjoying a day of downtime and playing some cards. You turned your phone towards her and her jaw dropped.

“You weren’t kidding,” she said. “They are gorgeous. I can see why you’d be crushing on them hard.”

“It doesn’t help they’re not just handsome, but really wonderful people,” you sighed, putting your phone away. “I would give nearly anything for them to have just noticed my lame attempts at flirting.”

“Why not invite them to this?” Maria asked. “Confront them about it and get answers once and for all.”

You blushed heavily. “I think they had to work this weekend.”

“Too bad,” Maria said, pulling out a binder as their food hit the table. “Ok. Enough prying into your personal life. Let’s go over the schedule today.”

You smiled and nodded.

 

Later that day…

 

You were a little overwhelmed as you approached the table they’d set up in the merchandise room with your books to sell and sign. There was a line all the way back out the door from your table. The line clapped and cheered as you had a seat, your cashier sitting beside you. It was a lot of fun talking with your fans. Many of them felt more inspired by your work. When the author of the original Supernatural books came by, you were surprised. Dean had told you that he was a prophet and that’s how he was able to see everything that had happened to the brothers. He leaned in as he shook your hand.

“I take it you were tossed into their world unexpectedly?” he asked with a smile.

You nodded, blushing. “I work with them now.”

“Just work?” he asked, winking.

That made you blush harder. “Yes. Just work and live together. Why? Getting inspiration again?”

“Nothing like that,” he answered. “Just as witty as your written words.”

“Thank you,” you told him, waving to him as he walked away.

Two hours later and they’d sold out of books, so you started signing prints of the book cover along with taking money for backorders along with names and addresses to have them mailed. When you informed everyone that the signing for today was over, they all groaned but they were good sports about it. As you had a seat at the hotel bar, Maria came along, having a seat.

“I see that the signing went well,” she said with a grin. “I’ve got my publishers printing more books as we speak along with prepping for the back orders.”

“It was a lot of fun,” you told her. “I couldn’t believe how many people enjoy my work. I looked over my schedule and I have an hour before I’m due over in the improv panel, right?”  
Maria nodded. “And lunch is on me.”

“What will you ladies be having today?” the bartender asked, leaning over and giving you a smile. He was cute, reminding you a little of Dean.

“Are you on the menu?” you quipped, leaning in closer.

He gave a genuine laugh and set a napkin in front of you.

“Not just yet,” he kidded back, biting his lower lip a little, looking you up and down. “But I’m off in an hour. How’s about I bring you the bruschetta appetizer and our house special mojito on the house and after your panel we sit and have lunch together?”

You blushed, thrown completely off guard by the offer. After a minute, you smiled and nodded. The bartender leaned in gestured for you to come closer. You followed the instruction and were rewarded with a kiss.

“I was right,” he murmured. “You taste sweet. I wonder if we should just go up to your room and order room service? I bet the rest of you tastes just as sweet.”

“See you later,” you managed to say, giving you another quick kiss before walking off.

“What the hell just happened?” you asked Maria as she gave you a slap on the back.

“You just got a date from the cute bartender,” Maria said with a grin. “And it sounds like you’re going to get laaaaid.”

When the food and drink was brought over, he gave you another wink and a napkin with his number on it. You and Maria chatted and enjoyed the free snack. It was such a nice change to have a female friend to talk to. The pair of you exchanged numbers to keep in touch after this event, even though there were still 2 days left. The improv panel was a ton of fun and ran a touch long at two and a half hours. As you walked out, Maria met up with you, confirming you don’t have anything else you have to be at.

“Heading back to the bar for your date?” Maria teased playfully.

“Cancel it,” you heard an all too familiar growl from behind you.

Turning around, you saw Sam, Dean and Cas standing there, their faces solemn. Seeing your book in Dean’s hands…your stomach twisted into a knot. Time to face the music.

“We need to talk,” Sam said, his face and tone giving nothing away. “In private.”

Swallowing hard, you nodded and handed them your room key. They walked off to the elevators. Pulling the number out of your pocket, you called the bartender and apologized but something important came up. When you got to the elevators, they hit the button and once they were in the elevator, they hit the close button. They crowded you, making you feel a little nervous.

“Is what you wrote in your introduction true?” Dean asked calmly, his fingers lightly drumming against the paper cover.

“Yes,” you sighed. “You weren’t supposed to find out. I didn’t want to burden you…”

“We feel the same way,” Castiel interrupted, pulling you towards him, hands settling on your sides.

“What?” you gasped, Dean and Sam pressing you even closer to Castiel, if it was possible.

“You’re more than any of us deserve,” Dean said to you, placing his hand on your face.

You leaned into the touch, welcoming it. It had been far too long since anyone had given you any positive attention. Before anything else could happen, the elevator stopped on your floor. You followed the three of them out of the elevator, Dean’s hand finding yours. They pulled you along, Sam using the room key you’d given them. As soon as you had the door shut behind you, Dean pushed you up against the door. Before you could even say anything, he made you look at him and kissed the hell out of you. That kiss the guy in the bar or even the bartender from earlier this afternoon couldn’t hold a candle to this.

When he pulled away, you were tugged away. You found that it was Sam pulling you close to him. Damn, he smelled good up close. He kissed you sweetly, taking his time. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, finding it soft. Sam groaned deep in his chest at the contact. As he eased back to look you in the eyes, again, you were pulled away. Strong arms wrapped around you and held you close. You couldn’t believe your eyes as…wings came around you, surrounding you with ink black feathers. Touching them pulled a low moan from what had to be Castiel. Turning to look over your shoulder, you came face to face with the angel, his eyes glowing faintly. He kissed you as well, gentle, yet the hold he had on you was strong and unyielding.

“What is this guys?” you asked as Castiel broke the kiss, but didn’t let you go.

Sam and Dean were out of their shirts and their belts taken off. Socks and shoes were gone too.

“We all read the book you left behind,” Dean replied. “Do…you really think so little of us? That we only see just the outside? Do you really think so little of yourself that you don’t deserve to be with us?”

That revelation made you blush. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as Cas pulled his wings back and eased away from you.

“I couldn’t get my hopes up that any of you saw me like that,” you all but sobbed. “I’m nothing special.”

“You’re special to us,” Dean said, pulling you to him again. “Funny, smart…great with a knife.”

“Not to mention you’re able to keep a clear head when shit hits the fan,” Sam added, moving to press against your left and leaving Castiel to hold you from behind. “You’re endlessly patient and kind with the victims and their families.”

“Patient to a fault with the three of us and how stubborn we can be,” Castiel said, kneading your shoulders gently. We’re sorry we didn’t see what was right in front of us. That’s why we’re here.”

“For me?” you asked, hope flaring where you usually stomped it out, to protect yourself.

“Always for you,” Dean whispered, pulling you from the huddle and sitting you on the end of the bed.

He sat next to you, cupping your face in his hands, kissing you again. You couldn’t help but smile as he moved closer, kissing your cheek before moving lower. Dean placed his lips to your neck briefly before nibbling, making you gasp.

“You were right,” Sam chuckled, sitting on your other side. “She did write herself into a lot of those stories. Even used the places she likes best with her female characters.”

Sam unbuttoned the front of your blouse, your face flushing a deeper red as he helped you take your shirt off, leaving you in your new, cute bra; white lace to match your shirt. Castiel was sitting across from the bed, taking his clothes off too.

“Damn you’ve got amazing breasts,” Sam panted, his fingers expertly undoing the clasp.

You let it fall down your arms. Dean pulled away from your neck long enough to toss your shirt and bra off the bed. Castiel, now down to just his boxers, came up and helped you out of your pants and underwear as Sam and Dean helped move you up into the bed properly. You couldn’t help it; you tried to cover yourself.

“Don’t hide from us,” Castiel murmured to you, kissing you as Sam and Dean gently pulled your arms away and helping you lie back. “You’re beautiful. Today…this is all about you. We need to show you how much you mean to us.”

Looking up, you couldn’t help but blush and smile shyly as the three of them got out of their pants and underwear. And when you looked at them, that blush darkened and the ache between your legs got worse.

“Well,” you finally managed to say. “I underestimated your…anatomy in my writing.”

“I think you captured us more than adequately,” Dean said with a grin. “That one with my love interest being a leopard shifter…one of my favorites.”

Sam and Dean eased back into the bed, running their hands over your body, making you gasp and shudder pleasantly.

“Is it true that you’ve not done much with sex?” Dean asked, gently stroking his thumb over your nipple.

“Yes,” you breathed, your nipples getting hard from the attention.

“You mean to tell me none of the men you’ve been with took any time with you?” he asked, pinching your nipple.

“They would kiss me…grope me a little, then…you know,” you answered, panting lightly. “That’s pretty much it.”

“Those men were all idiots,” Sam all but growled, kissing you before moving lower.

“Oh, fuck,” you groaned as he wrapped his lips around your left nipple and sucked hard. “Yes!”

“That was so sexy,” Dean purred. Your hand fisted in Sam’s hair as he lavished your breast with attention as Dean moved down. “I think we need to make you make that sound again.”

You gasped and moaned again as he gave your right nipple attention. Panting, you ran your hand through Dean’s short hair, tugging lightly. Castiel had taken up residence in the chair across from the bed again, lazily stroking his cock.

“Cas…need you…up here with us,” you panted as Sam and Dean smoothed your thighs open, their hands teasing your pussy, making you soaking wet.

The angel grinned, getting up and walking to the bed. Once he was seated next to your head, you pulled him close and you gave him a smile as you gripped his cock and put your mouth on him. Cas groaned your name as you sucked his cock, his hand fisting in your hair and pulling that made you moan deep in your chest. Castiel allowed you this for only a few minutes, pulling away before sitting you up some. Sam and Dean took that as a cue and started moving lower. Their hands cupped you between the legs, squeezing a little.

“Dean,” you moaned as the elder Winchester settled himself between your legs while Sam came back up the bed to sit next to you. “Please.”

“Please what, darlin’?” he teased, getting his shoulders under your thighs as he moved even closer.

“Touch me…fuck me…I don’t care,” you pleaded.

Your heart was racing and you were feeling so overwhelmed with everything…but there was no way in hell you wanted this to end.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” he said with a wicked grin. “We plan to do so much more than that to you.”

As you were about to make a witty comeback, Dean put his mouth on you. The comeback turned into a loud moan as he teased a little before his tongue dipped into your dripping hole, groaning.

“Holy fuck,” he growled, his hands palming your hips hard. “You taste amazing.”

You felt embarrassed when you trapped his head between your thighs as you orgasmed on his tongue. With the amount of time it’s been since you’ve had any intimate contact and the fact it was fucking Dean Winchester between your legs, you were surprised that you had lasted that long. Tears fell when you finally let him go and he sat back panting.

“I…,” you went to say when he traded places with Sam and made you look at him.

“Don’t you dare apologize for that,” he growled, gently wiping your tears away. “I take it that your…previous lovers, if you can call them that…never did that for you?”

“They never even asked if I…if I finished,” you managed to say, trying to look away, to hide the shame you felt.

“Those fuckers have no idea what they were missing,” Dean told you. “There’s no bigger turn on for me than what I just did and I loved feeling your thighs trap me where you wanted me.”

You moaned as you felt a broad lick against your aroused slit, Dean taking the opportunity to kiss you. Whenever you had pleasured yourself, you’ve tasted yourself before. It was a whole other experience to taste yourself on someone else’s lips. Castiel started whispering what they wanted to do to you at the same time. It didn’t take long for your legs to trap Sam like you had with Dean as you came again. But Sam wasn’t stopping. If anything, it spurred him harder, pulling back a bit and adding two of his long fingers, sliding them into you nice and easy.

“You want a turn here, Cas?” Sam asked, twisting his fingers before adding a third. “I’ve got her right on the edge.”

“Move, Sam,” the angel snarled.

You whined at the loss, but your disappointment was very short lived when Castiel picked up from there; sliding three of his fingers into your body, curling them and hitting what had to be your g-spot. You’d tried before to stimulate that area but could never get it right. Cas didn’t have that problem. You kissed Sam, reaching out and stroking him, needing to give something back.

“You’re ours now,” Castiel rasped, his already deep voice even rougher. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” you groaned, Sam pulling your hand off his cock to kiss it, Dean kneeling behind you, kissing your neck. “The three of you…I’m…yours.”

“Good girl,” Cas purred, licking into you along with his fingers as he kept up the strokes into you.

This…felt so much more intense than you could have imagined. You wanted to cry when he slowed.

“You deserve everything we do for you and you’re beautiful,” he said. “I want to hear it from you.”

“The three of you love me…for me.,” you said quickly, moving your hips into his strokes, trying to get more from him.

“And?” he asked, teasing you with a kiss to your thigh.

“Anything you do for me…give me…I deserve it,” you managed to get out, whimpering with need. “Castiel…please…”

“I love hearing you say my name,” he purred, adding a fourth finger.

The buildup was getting intense, but you still weren’t going over the edge. You gasped in surprise as you felt Cas’s other hand find your ass and pressed his finger in gently. You had played a little with that…but this…was amazing.

“More,” you growled, pressing your hips into him harder. “Now.”

“That’s it,” Castiel said, adding a second finger in your ass as he massaged your g-spot. He added a third to your ass and started spreading them wide, stretching you. He then leaned in and sucked your clit hard.

“Fuck!” you shouted, your hips bowing off the bed as the coil in you snapped and you came again.

Your thighs shuddered as come spilled out of you, the loud squelching sound making you blush. The angel pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his tongue.

“Castiel…oh…fuck…,” you moaned as you shuddered and came again. You reached down and fisted his hair in both hands, grinding against his face as the sensations started subsiding and he eased back.

“Holy hell,” you panted as you recovered from what was obviously a squirting orgasm. “You trying to kill me?”

“What a way to go, huh?” Sam chuckled, easing you back and getting his hips between your legs.

“You guys plan this or something?” you asked between kisses, feeling the head of his cock slide against your more than ready pussy.

“Made things easier,” Dean said, stretching out, palming your left breast. “I got the first taste of you. Castiel got the first touch from you. It’s only fair Sam gets to go first at something. Though…if you want…” He paused to kiss you as Sam sat up, taking himself in hand. “You could have both of us.”

“Fuck yes,” you growled, pulling back and tugging on Sam’s arm.

They were surprised, but Sam laid on the bed and you mounted him. The both of you groaned as you sank down on Sam’s cock; the thick length stretching you fantastically. Dean wasted no time grabbing a bottle of lube from his bag and slicking himself up.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” you asked, hating that you even asked.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Sam growled, grabbing hold of your ass and pulling you up only to slam you back down on his cock. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned.

Sam growled again, kissing you hard as he thrust in deep. He was long and thick, which made the sex hurt a little, but god help you…you were loving it. You groaned when you felt Dean get up on the bed behind you, leaning you forward over Sam. Dean was thick, but didn’t have as much length, which made the stretch of your ass sting. Thankfully, Sam distracted you by tonging your nipples while your breasts were over his face.

“God damn, baby,” Dean moaned as he hilted in you, hugging you from behind. “So damn tight.”

“Move,” you grunted after a minute, flexing your pelvic muscles.

They listened; Dean easing back slowly before moving back in, Sam doing the same. Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought that you would be the middle in a Winchester sandwich. Nothing could have prepared you for this. Even if they were more average in size…just the fact it was Sam, Dean and Cas making you feel like this, made this perfect. As they picked up their pace, you could tell you were close yet again.

“Fuck…I’m going…to come again,” you panted, Sam squeezing your breasts as they continued moving in you.

“Yeah, baby,” Dean purred in your ear. “I want to feel your body fist our cocks good and tight when we make you come.”

“Hell yeah,” Sam growled, sitting up, which only made you cry out as his cock pressed against what was probably your cervix. “Come on sweetheart, let us feel you.”

You could feel you were close. Part of you kind of wished this was your favorite story you were living.

“Mmm…I kind of wish we were built like that story you wrote…fuck what was the name of that one?” he panted.

“Alpha’s Promise,” Dean grunted, palming your breasts from behind. “That one was damn hot. Bet you would like that, hmm? If we were Alphas, with big, thick knots to stretch that tight little pussy?”

“Oh god,” you whimpered, the thought making your insides clench hard.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam groaned, “She’s squeezing me so tight…feels like she loves that idea. You like the idea of us filling you up? Breeding you?”

“Yes!” you cried out. “Oh god…”

They both growled, moving harder in you. You finally let go and came with a cry of their names. They both gasped your name as you felt them come, filling you up. They held you even after finishing, just enjoying being close. When they finally let you go, Cas helped you to your feet. He led you into the bathroom, where he had the tub filled and waiting. Once you were in, he got in right next to you. Cas took great care to wash you. You were tired, but you wanted him.

“Castiel,” you whispered as he finished rinsing your body. “Please…I need you.”

“Come here,” he said, pulling you into his lap, his cock sandwiched between your stomachs.

“Never hide from us like that again,” he said as you moved against him. “It’s not fair to any of us. You have no idea how much it pained the three of us that you kept yourself from us.”

“I promise,” you sighed as he lifted you up and eased you down onto his cock.

It felt amazing as he stretched you, fitting you just as perfectly as Sam and Dean.

“Good girl,” he murmured as he held you close. “So good for us.”

“Yes, Castiel,” she sighed. “Always.”

Tears came to your eyes as the angel kept whispering sweet words in your ear while helping guide your movements. This all seemed too good to be true. As you came apart in Castiel’s arms, the angel following you, holding you tight, you couldn’t stop your heart from starting to break. When you moved to get off his lap, he stopped you. Making you look at him, the concern on his face made you cry harder. He got you out of the water and dried you off, wrapping you up in a robe. When he sat on the bed with you in his lap, you couldn’t bear to look at any of them.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, making you look towards him.

You kept your eyes shut, you couldn’t bear to look at him. When he kissed you, you finally opened your eyes. Dean smiled, kissing you again.

“What is going on in that head of yours?” he asked again.

“This has to be a dream,” you sobbed. “I’m going to wake up any second alone. Again. Or a Djinn kidnapped me and any minute I’m going to be saved and back to reality. Or dead.”

“Trust me,” Castiel replied with a chuckle. “This is very real. We love you. And we’re not going anywhere.”

You couldn’t help but smile as they all held you, kissing wherever they could reach. When there was a knock at the door, you cinched your robe and went to answer it. Maria was on the other side.

“Hey, me and some of the girls on the board are going down to join the Karaoke panel down in the ballroom,” she said with a smile. “Want to come?”

“I would but…,” you said. “But…”

“I have your room service,” a female voice said. Maria and you moved to the side so they could push a cart laden with food into your room.

“I didn’t order room service,” you said, Maria stepping inside.

“That would’ve been me,” Dean replied, walking out from the bedroom, a towel around his hips.

“Oh wow,” Maria gasped. Looking towards your new friend, you found she was blushing heavily. “I thought you said…”

“I left that advance copy of my book at home,” you told her as Sam came in, wearing nothing but a towel too. Cas followed, his wings gone for now and rocking the terry cloth as well. “They found it and when they read it…they came and found me.”

“We couldn’t believe she had feelings for all three of us and when we talked about it, we found how much we all cared about her. And that we all were stepping aside for each other,” Sam said, coming up to you and pulling you close. “So we figured we’d come and give her a choice. To our surprise, none of us mind sharing.”

“Holy shit,” Maria muttered. “You mean…”

You could only blush as you nodded, the three of them grinning.

“We just need to get some food and a bit of rest before we go again,” Dean said, giving you a look that had you getting wet again.

“I’m…just going to…go back downstairs,” Maria said, her face brick red. She gave you a pointed look. “You and me, downstairs at some point to get details. You’re not getting out of it.”

“Later,” Castiel told her, nodding his agreement as he saw her to the door.

They led you back into the bedroom and got you settled in the bed before getting in next to you, Castiel stretching out along the bottom of the bed.

“I hope you guys are paying for this,” you said with a smile as Dean picked up silverware and proceeded to cut the steak he’d ordered, offering the piece to you. “I promised I would cover stuff like this myself.”

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Sam told you, turning the TV on and finding one of your favorite movies on. “We’ve got this.”

They took turns feeding you. You took it with grace, loving the attention. They absently ran their hands everywhere they could reach without hesitation. It’s something you’d always wanted. Now that you had it, you never wanted to be without it. When you turned away food because you weren’t hungry anymore, you turned to Sam and kissed him. You let Dean take your robe as you pulled Sam’s towel off. Smiling, you leaned down and licked his half hard cock, making him moan. He was hard in moments. As you started sucking his cock, Dean got your knees spread and his tongue between your legs again. Sam’s hand ran through your hair, gently tugging as he let you set the pace.

“What you doing, Cas?” Dean asked, pulling away from you. You stopped and looked over your shoulder. Cas was cupping Dean between the legs. The look on Dean’s face was a pained grimace.

“Remember how our creative little minx here reacted to your…appreciation of one of her works?” Castiel asked, looking right at you with a smirk on his face.

The three of them went wide-eyed and nodded. Castiel chuckled, that grin still plastered on his face as he finally took his hand off Dean.

“Don’t worry,” Castiel told them, sitting back. “It’s temporary. I read the summary you gave and recreated the Alpha traits in Dean.”

Dean sneezed abruptly. Looking towards you, he moved up and tucked his face against your neck. A soft growl rumbled in his chest.

“Fuck you smell amazing,” he growled deeply.

You moaned as he licked the side of your neck before moving back behind you. Going back to Sam, you took him in your mouth again. Dean held your thighs open as wide as he could and put his mouth to you again. That growl grew in volume as he fucked you with his tongue, which only made you wetter for him. Sam cradled the back of your head, guiding you as you moaned around his cock. When Dean stopped and sat back, you pulled yourself away from Sam. Dean eased you onto your back, settling between your legs. Sam next to you, stroking himself.

Looking down, you got a little nervous. The base of Dean’s cock was bulkier than before, the start of the knot already swelling in preparation. A spike of raw lust hit you, making you pant as he stroked himself a little, just looking at you. He eased into you, taking care to let you adjust to him. When he hilted, you both groaned.

“Damn that feels so good,” he panted. “You’re perfect. So fucking perfect.”

“How does it feel?” Sam asked.

“Feels great,” you groaned, fisting the bedcovers as Dean took his time. Each stroke back in, you could feel his knot was swelling. Each pass had him pushing harder to get all the way inside you. “Dean…harder…please.”

He growled deep in his chest as he held you down to the bed and started thrusting harder. The stretch of his rapidly swelling knot was almost too much, but it felt too good to stop. Dean gripped your hips hard and thrust into you hard.

“Yes!” you cried out as his knot swelled so large, it locked him inside your body, stretching you so much it bordered on pain.

Dean howled as he could feel himself coming, grinding his hips against you. You came from the amazing feel of his knot pressing hard against your g-spot and the sheer heat of his orgasm pouring into you. Looking down, you whimpered as he kept going, you lower belly visibly swelling.

“Holy shit,” he panted, shuddering as he came again. “It…it doesn’t stop…ohh…fuck…”

When it finally stopped, he slumped onto you, both of you still locked together. Ten minutes later and his knot deflated, disappearing as he eased down next to you, pulling you close.

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam muttered, looking at the mess just pouring out of you. “That is fucking hot.”

You could only moan as the younger Winchester eased onto his side and put his head between your legs. It was going to be a long evening.

 

That evening…

 

“I was worried you weren’t going to come down,” Maria teased as you gingerly sat in booth side of the table she was seated at. “You look…very happy.”

“You have no idea,” you said with the biggest smile you’ve ever had on your face. “I feel like a whole new woman.”

“You weren’t kidding about those…friends of yours,” Maria said with a grin. “Talk about studs.”

“Damn straight,” you replied. “They are amazing.”

“I can tell just by the way you walked in here,” your new friend said. “What did they do? Tie you down and take turns?”

“Oh, they took turns,” you answered. “But they only tied me down the last couple of times.”

“Got room for three more?” Sam asked.

Beaming at your men, you moved further in, letting Sam in your left, Dean taking the chair to your right. Cas sat across from Dean.

“Don’t stop your girl talk on our account,” Dean drawled, giving Maria a wink as he glanced at your menu.

“You must be sore,” Maria said, looking at her menu.

“A little bit,” you answered. “But I wouldn’t trade a moment of what we’ve shared for anything.”

“Lucky bitch,” she muttered.

You laughed, tossing a piece of bread at her. She tossed it back, grinning.

“Care to join us tonight?” you asked her.

“What?” Maria asked, blushing heavily. She sat perfectly still when Dean and Cas eased up against her.

“You sure, baby?” Sam asked you.

“Oh, come on, Sam,” you laughed. “You’ve read my book. You know how observant I am. She’s been flirting with me since I got here. She’s clearly bi. And being with a woman has been on my bucket list along with an orgy. We can knock two items off in one go.” You looked across the table at her. “If you’re willing to try, I’m more than willing to share.”

“Really?” she asked, her curiosity showing.

“I know where their hearts lie,” you said as the three of them crowded you, kissing you sweetly. “And they know mine belongs to them.”

“Then I accept your invitation,” Maria replied, holding up her wine glass and taking a sip.

“I’m in the mood for ravioli,” you said, looking at the menu. “What about you Cas?”

“Cas?” Maria asked, looking over at the angel.

“Short for Castiel,” he answered. “Yes, that is my given name. And I think I’ll go for the lamb.”

The waiter came by and started taking their orders. When he went off to the kitchen, she turned to Dean.

“And I guess that makes you Dean, then?” she said, clearly as a joke.

“Better believe it, sweetheart,” he answered with a wink.

“Where did you find these guys?” she asked, clearly fixating on Dean.

“They found me,” you said, kissing Sam again. “And I thank God every day they did. Get ready for the night of your life.”

 

The End


End file.
